


Beach Day Fun

by StaringAtMyOwnReflection



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Zeta Society - Freeform, mention of kirsch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtMyOwnReflection/pseuds/StaringAtMyOwnReflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein, Laferry, and Danny take a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this aren't mine. All credit to Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift ^_^

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Come on Carm, its not that bad." 

"I don't like the ocean cupcake. Giant black cat ring any bells?"

"I promise it will be fun."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla sits in the passengers seat looking bored and a little pissed. How Laura was able to convince her to join the trip to the beach was a mystery. But when it comes to Laura, Carmilla would give her the stars if she asked. And so with that, here she is in a car with three ginger's, two surf boards, and her girlfriend singing along to some pop song heading towards a beach.

"Hey maybe when we get to the beach we can collect samples-"

"Lafontaine we are not bringing back any samples of the sea life." 

"Okay Perry. You still want to go look for sea shells?" 

"Hey Laura, you did bring the wax for the surfboards?" 

"Yeah Danny its in the bag with the sunblock." 

"Found it! I hope the waves are ready for us." 

The car falls into silence, well besides Laura singing along to a Taylor Swift song trying to get Carmilla to sing with her. That didn't go over well.

"Boooooys only want love if its tooorture-"

"Not gonna happen love." 

Laura turns back to the road still singing along to the song, just not as loud. As the song is ending Laura pulls the car over into a sandy lot. They are finally at the beach.

"Come on guys, we have arrived!" Laura says jumping out and running around the car to open Carmilla's door.

"Oh how chivalrous cupcake." Carmilla says placing a kiss on the corner of Laura's lips.

Laura stops Carmilla in between the car door and herself. She places a hand on Carmilla's hip and stretches the little difference to fully kiss Carmilla on the lips. 

"Come on love birds, we have a whole beach to ourselves. Lets not waste it." Lafontaine says knowing they would do the same if Perry wasn't so against PDA.

Laura pulls away leaving a peck on Carmilla's cheek. She was definitely going to be back for those lips.

"Why don't you go set up the towels and blankets? I will grab your surfboard and tote bag." Carmilla offers already softening up to the whole beach day idea. 

Before Laura could say anything Carmilla was already out of her reach and surfboard in hand. If Laura hadn't already been flustered from Lafontaine's comment, she was now. Seeing Carmilla in shorts, a loose top, and sandals carrying her surfboard made a few inappropriate thoughts come to her mind. 

"Are you coming or what cupcake?" Carmilla throws over her shoulder to Laura adding a extra swoosh in her hips just for Laura.

"This is going to be a long day." Laura says to herself happily.

Everyone makes it to the sand, Perry, Lafontaine and Danny are all applying generous amounts of sunscreen. The towels are already placed out respectively. Perry's flower towel, which matches her floral shirt and shorts she has on, is placed next to Lafontaine's DNA towel. Danny's custom Summer Society towel is next to Laura's Tardis towel. And lastly Carmilla's Grumpy Cat towel is at the end. The Grumpy Cat towel was Laura's idea as it seemed fitting for her girlfriend.

Perry and Lafontaine head off to the shallow water hand in hand to look for sea shells. Danny and Laura start waxing their surfboards, which proved difficult for Laura due to Carmilla holding her around her waist.

"So you have to add this goop onto the boards, then you can go surfing?" Carmilla asks Laura.

"Yeah, this wax is a life saver. Plus it lasts a really long time." Laura says turning her head towards Carmilla.

"Hey Hollis, we should probably head to the water before the waves die out." Danny says while zipping up her wet suit. 

"I'll meet you out there in a second." Laura says giving Danny the go ahead to hit the waves.

Carmilla releases Laura from her hold so she can retrieve Laura's bag. Laura takes the bag and gives Carmilla a small peck on the lips as a thank you.

Laura rustles through the bag looking for her QuikSilver All Time Rashguard. Once she has it she takes off the t-shirt she has on and feels eyes on her instantly. Laura looks over and spots Carmilla watching her. She takes her time putting on her rashguard making sure to flex a couple of times just to see her girlfriend's reaction. And oh did she get a reaction, Carmilla is holding the book she plans on reading with white knuckles.

Laura begins to take off her high- waisted shorts revealing her blue surfing shorts. Laura looks towards Carmilla again, the book still in hand with white knuckles. With a satisfying smile, Laura grabs her board and heads to the water.

Back on the beach, Carmilla is watching her girlfriend rip through the waves like a pro. Carmilla was surprised that such a small person could own such a vast territory such as the ocean. After ten minutes of staring at Laura, Carmilla decides to open her book. A distraction if you will.

\-------------------------------

"Hey Perry look at this cool shell I found." Lafontaine says showing Perry the milk white shell.

"That is a beautiful shell Lafontaine." Perry says taking the shell gingerly and placing it into the bucket they brought along.

"I think we have enough shells Perr." Lafontaine says looking in the bucket filled with a variety of shells.

"Do you wanna talk a walk with me?" Lafontaine asks.

"I would love to walk with you sweetie." Perry says taking Lafontaine's hand.

They begin to walk down the beach in silence. It was a very comfortable silence, with the waves crashing in the background and the occasional seagull flying overhead.

As Lafontaine is looking at the shells Perry stops them and points to a little patch of rocks.

"Do you want to sit for a while?" Perry asks looking at Lafontaine.

"Sure, we can go through our find together." 

They head to the rocks and sit next to each other with the bucket placed by their feet. Perry looks over to Lafontaine and studies their face. From the freckles that span across their face, to the way their face lights up with every smile. Perry looks at Lafontaine's Silas Bio shirt and shorts combination and cant fight off the smile that spreads across her face. Even after the loss of their hair due to science expirements gone wrong, Perry still sees this dork as the greatest person in her life. 

"Hey Perr, where'd ya go?" Lafontaine asks while snapping their fingers in front of Perry's face.

Perry responds with a kiss to Lafontaine's lips. Short and sweet but Lafontaine still blushes and smiles their dopey smile that Perry loves. 

Perry rests her head onto Lafontaine's shoulder feeling the kiss Lafontaine places onto her forehead. To say they were happy would be an understatement.

\----------------------------

"Come on Danny, your feet are supposed to stay on the board!" Laura laughs out as Danny pulls herself up from another wipe out.

Laura paddles over to where Danny is and splashes a little water on her.

"What's wrong Danny? I've never seen you take this many spills. What's going on?" Laura asks worried about her friend.

"Its nothing just some stupid stuff going on." Danny responds with a downcast look.

"Is it something with Kirsch? Did you guys have a fight?" Laura asks already planning on how to make Danny feel better and how hard she'd kick Kirsch in the shin. 

"No Kirsch and I are fine. Its just with the end of the year coming up so soon and me and him living so far apart ....I'm just going to miss him and I'm kinda bummed he couldn't come today." Danny confides to Laura.

Danny was terrified of what was going to happen to Kirsch and herself once the school year was over. She didn't want to like him as much as she does, but now she is straight up falling for the guy. He was her puppy and she really enjoyed his company. As independent as Danny is, she still likes and wants affection. 

"Hey, you guys will be okay. Just make time to see each other. There's also Skype and you guys can call each other everyday." Laura says feeling the exact same way with Carmilla as Danny is with Kirsch.

"Yeah I guess you're right Laura." Danny says feeling a bit better.

"Now what do you say we hit a few more waves before we build the fire?" Laura asks already paddling away with a smile.

"You're on Hollis!"

\---------------------------------

As the sun started to set everyone gathered around the fire pit that Danny and Laura set up. Carmilla being granted to start the fire. 

Lafontaine and Perry cuddled up next to each other and began passing out roasting sticks for the marshmallows . Laura sat on Carmilla's lap snuggled in a blanket that was wrapped around the two of them. Danny sat down with her guitar and began strumming "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. 

" Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars." Carmilla began singing along to the tune.

" Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are Oh, baby, we found love right where we are And we found love right where we are." 

Laura looks around seeing everyone looking happy, Lafontaine helping Perry with roasting the marshmallows. Danny playing another song on her guitar. And finally her eyes land on Carmilla's. The eyes that have seen centuries worth of this world. The same eyes that are looking back at Laura with pure love and adoration. 

Sure Carmilla has looked at plenty of girls, but with Laura its something different. She has been around for a long time, and many people have crossed her path. But with Laura she has found something that she has only found one other time. And she plans on keeping it for as long as she can.

With a small kiss to Laura's lips Carmilla thinks to herself

"This beach day wasn't so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the CreamPuff Week Prompts, I hope you enjoy this and I shall return to the Hollstein wedding fic that I promised on tumblr ^_^ thanks for reading and I love you guys


End file.
